Problem: If $y=\frac{12x^4+4x^3+9x^2+5x+3}{3x^4+2x^3+8x^2+3x+1}$, at what value of $y$ will there be a horizontal asymptote?
Solution: For a rational function, if the degree of the polynomial in the numerator is the same as the degree of the polynomial in the denominator, there is a horizontal asymptote at the $y$-value that equals the ratio of the leading coefficient of the numerator to the leading coefficient of the denominator. For this function the $y$-value must equal $\frac{12}{3}$, or $\boxed{4}$.